Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Highschool: Drama, Romance, and a slice of life. When someone new comes, everything gets blown out the water. Relationships tested, as well as friendships. Can the gang keep it togther or slowly fall to pieces? I guess, that's the crazy thing about love.
1. Waking Up

Percy rose from his bed and rubbed a closed eye, while the other- with the same intense green-, focused on the roaring alarm clock. It read six a.m., and his eyes widened with sudden realization. Today was the first day of school, coming back from summer break. He was starting his junior year, and was pretty excited for what was going to happen this year. Then he scrambled out of bed; his black and blue boxers being the only thing he was wearing.

As he stood up with a yawn he looked out the window and noticed it was still pretty dark outside. There was only a hint of dim sunlight over the horizon.

Then he glanced back at his disheveled sheets and sighed loudly. He didn't have enough time to make his bed, but if he didn't….his mom would freak. As he started to make the bed he bent his head low and an ebony lock fell over his eyes.

Soon enough the bed was made and he opened his dresser drawer for clothes; pulling out a pair of faded jeans he wore a yesterday.

He grabbed a shirt out of his closet hastily, smelling it to make sure it was clean. It smelled of salt and cookies, but he was running too late to look for a clean one

_He looked at the digital clock and cursed under his breath. He'd promised Annabeth he'd meet her at Starbucks before school started. It was too late now. She'd be ticked at him for sure_

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder suavely, he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room of the aprtment he and his mom shared.

The cool thing about the apartment was that everything in it was a different or same shade of blue. The carpet, the chairs, the couch, the stained glass which made up their table were all a mix of blue hues. Although, it smelled like smoke and beer which really disgusted him at times the apartment was his immediate image of home.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he turned to find a bloodhound coming from the kitchen. She had large glassy eyes and the softest ears in the whole world. With her chestnut brown color and thin fur, she was truly beautiful and unique in a way that really pulled Percy towards her. When she stood up on her hind legs, she was surely over six feet; towering over the teenage boy barely and knocking him down easily.

"C'mere girl," he called as she trotted over to him with a human-like grin. Then he squatted and pet the dog on the head as the she licked his face lovingly.

It was time to go to school, so he had to get out of here. Grabbing a slice of pizza that was left on the counter overnight he rushed out of the house into the cold breeze.

* * *

"Where is that guy? I sware, if he is late one more time, his face will be mashed to bits," Annabeth muttered, checking her cell phone screen and sighing when no messages from Percy showed up on the screen.

"Cool down," Thalia said, her eyes narrowing. "Besides Clarisse is here so…"

"I'll smash him in for you," Clarisse said with a raspy laugh while her small black eyes were full of amusement.

"Oh, we know you would," Silena said while Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth's gray eyes, looking bluer today, were skimming over the high school's campus apprehensively. The sky was clear now and they sun clear, showing a beautiful picture…like a good omen for everyone. Cars were parked around the school and students lingered around. Beeping noises and laughing could be heard from all students; all of them happy to be back at school. Sunny smiles were on everyone's face except the loners who had frowns pretty prominent on their faces. Annabeth and her friends were standing on the sidewalk leading into the school even though the security guard kept glaring at them every now and then.

Two minutes, there was still no sign of Percy.

"Hey Charlie! Lee! Grover! Get your fat asses down here!" Thalia yelled with at a group of guys accompanied by a small smile.

Thalia's dyed; short black hair was in a high stub of a ponytail on her head. She wore thick, black eyeliner around her eyes. Some called her Goth although she was more of a punk style. With her olive skin, and lean figure…she was highly resented at times because of her naturally beautiful looks.

Soon enough three boys were walking towards the girls with smiles on their faces. Charlie, with his tall, dark, and muscular builds; and shortly cropped hair, had his gaze on Silena. Grover tight curls that had grown longer over the summer were bouncing up and down as he skipped a little in his step. Finally, a goofy guy was following short behind them. Lee.

"Hey! What's up juniors?" Charlie asked, grinning at them mockingly. "Wanna word of advice? Stay out of drama. It circulates _real _bad in this school."

"Oh really?" Silena said, challenging him with a perfect blonde brow cocking flirtatiously at him. "That's all you've got to say Mr. Quarterback?"

Charlie laughed and his eyes twinkled at the blonde flirt.

Then Grover turned to Thalia and Annabeth with a shy grin. "How has everything been going? It's a bummer I didn't get to see you guys at all during summer. Gardening camp was pretty legit though. But I did get to see a Jesse McCartney concert. "Even though it was no fun without you guys," he added hurriedly, peeking nervously at Thalia.

"You really are a sissy," Thalia remarked while poking him in the side; laughing when she heard him squeal. "No one, and I repeat NO ONE likes Jesse McCartney anymore. It's beent that way for, what? Ever?"

Grover sighed, though her comment hurt a bit.

"Have you heard from Percy?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes on Grover but her mind was elsewhere.

"No," Charlie spoke up, sticking a hand in his pocket. "Pretty Boys' been busy these past few days."

"Yeah, I can tell," Annabeth mumbled, tying her wavy hair in a ponytail. "That-"

"Hey it's Percy!" Grover yelled, while waving his hand around like a fool.

Grover was right. There he was. He was walking towards them with a big grin on his face. He high-fived a few people, and talked casually to them if only for a few seconds. His hair was flowing gently in the wind catching the eyes of a few girls looking interestedly at him. When he got to them, he couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey man," Charlie said, patting Percy on the back with a low chuckle. "We've been waiting for you. Especially your steaming girlfriend over there."

Percy laughed nervously, but his eyes latched on Annabeth's with serious intent.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I got sidetracked and other stupid excuses. Yeah…" he finished lamely, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

Annabeth smiled a little. It was cute that Percy was still a little awkward in their relationship after they've been dating for a few months.

Suddenly, a crackling noise was heard all over the campus, causing people to stop talking and listen. The speakers were on. Everyone turned towards the school, shielding their eyes from the bright glare of the sun.

"Welcome returning, and new students from Olympic High School. We hope this summer was full of new and inspiring adventures-"

Annabeth blushed.

"- But still educational," the voice added hopefully to the students who were rolling thier eyes, "Anyway, let's all give a loud cheer that school is back in session!"

No one gave a loud cheer.

A nervous giggled coursed through the speaker, making a high pitch which made people cover their ears. "Anyhow, let me inform you about today's' schedule. Ninth graders, if you will please head to the front desk area. Tenth graders, you will head to the commons. Eleventh graders go to the gym Seniors, ya'll stay out here."

You could hear cheering now.

Charlie waved goodbye, and jogged over to a few other football players and their cheerleader girlfriends.

Silena pursed her pink lips. "You know what? I think I'll try out for the cheerleading squad," and she walked away, dragging Clarisse with her.

"C'mon Pea Brain," Thalia said dangerously, while focusing her gaze on Grover. He lowered his head pitifully, and Lee patted his shoulder comfortingly as the three walked to the gym. Leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"So…" Annabeth prodded, walking over to him and lacing their fingers together. They looked at each other and Percy asked,

"I've been a dick haven't I?"

Annabeth smiled and walked closer to him; her other hand hanging lightly on his shoulder. Her stormy eyes met his grassy ones and he realized now wasn't the time for talking. He kept his gaze on her; they way her cheeks turned a deeper pink as his lips inched towards her awaiting ones. Their breath mingled, and she tightened her grip on his hand, encouraging him. Just as his lips were about to meet hers someone yelled,

"No PDA!"

Percy pulled away and cleared his throat while Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

Then she said to him, "Sometimes, I just hate high school. Nice shirt by the way, Seaweed Brain," she added, adressing his plaid green shirt she had once complimented.

Percy grinned, and bent down to peck her lips quickly.

As they walked into the school, they felt this year would be better than the last.


	2. An Encounter and Beginning

It was lunchtime.

People were in the lunch lines getting served, pretty good food. Others were eating at the tables and talking about the day at school so far. This to them was pretty lame. After all the announcements and information, they got their schedules for their classes. Annabeth was in all AP classes for her core classes. Percy was in all regular classes, so the only time they saw each other was during lunch time. Silena was on and off between their schedules; she had classes with Percy and Annabeth. Grover only had a few classes with Percy, since his electives got in the way. Charlie and Lee had all classes together except one.

"You're right Charlie," Percy said with a wicked grin, his arm slung warmly around Annabeth. "Being a junior in high school, sucks."

"Senior year sounds like the life," Silena said excitedly, looking in a small mirror and applying some more eyeliner below her eye. It seemed a little too smudged. "Screw eleventh grade."

Lee glanced up at the beauty and shook his head. "Apparently, eleventh grade is more credential then twelfth. Take it seriously."

"That makes sense," Thalia remarked, picking her teeth with toothpick. "Since the grades really count. As a senior, all you do is apply for scholarships and take the stupid tests like SAT's and ACT's and all that crap."

"Anyway," Clarisse interrupted, waving away the conversation. "How was everyone's summer? Not like I care or anything. Just wanna get past the depression of talking about school…at school. You guys are dorks."

"It was legit," Charlie answered with a big smile. "I was exploring the deeper meaning of engineering, and that really meant something you know? Especially with my dad and I…"

Clarisse yawned.

Silena sent her a look and squeezed Charlie's fidgeting fingers for mild comfort.

"That's really cool," she said sincerely, as her eyes met his with pure kind intent.

"Guess what?" Lee said. "There's a new kid coming here. Apparently she's got some sort of connection with Apollo and things worked out perfectly."

'_Apollo,' Thalia thought._

"Also…Luke is coming back from rehab," he finished quietly.

Percy looked at Annabeth and saw her eyes widen with a fraction of an inch. He felt really awkward when Luke was mentioned. It was obvious that Annabeth still felt…something for him; whatever it is. He used to be friends with him too until that incident…

Thalia closed her eyes painfully.

"How…do you know?" she asked coolly, opening her eyes again. All eyes were on lee and he felt really weird.

"My mom, she told me," he said, looking down at the wood table with a new found interest. There was some really cemented gum, and the wood was really splintery and sharp looking. Taking a deep breath, he raised his gaze slowly to meet their eyes.

"Doesn't she work at the rehabilitation center?" Annabeth asked.

Lee nodded.

"When does Luke come back? A few days from now?" Percy asked, glancing at Thalia from the corner of his eyes. He could tell she was struggling to get a grip on herself, although it was hard.

"Tomorrow."

"Damon Lee! Why didn't you tell us earlier? Shit, I'm not sure I want to come to school tomorrow," Thalia growled, detaching herself from the bench. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Then she walked out of the lunchroom towards her locker.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Grover asked Annabeth, silent throughout all the havoc they had just learned waiting, to pour over them.

"No," Annabeth answered. "Some people have to fight their own battles."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Thalia sniffed, while black tears rolled down her cheeks. She walked angrily in the halls, ignoring stares from other people. At this moment it was her, and only her. She sniffed some more, and found her locker while wiping away a tear with a black polished finger. She hated to cry.

"Twelve, Fourteen, Forty-Four…" she muttered, her hand turning the knob of her locker. As it opened it smelt of familiar welcoming smells, which helped cool her down. The smell of old gum and left open bottles of nail polish. She looked inside the locker and smiled sadly, her eyes softening as she thought nostalgic thoughts. There on the top of her locker, was a picture of her and Annabeth smiling at the camera happily. Annabeth had her hands in a peace sign, while her pearl-white teeth were glinting by the flash of the camera. Her wavy hair hung loosely around her porcelain face, and owl earrings dangled from her ears. Thalia was winking and holding the camera up just so they could fit in the picture. Her one blue eye showing was bright as well as her aura. Her black hair was spiked around her head and her eyes were dusted with a metallic eye shadow.

Thalia remembered that day, as if it were yesterday.

It was so clear and vivid.

That was the day when they called each other best friends.

There was another picture as well. With Thalia and Luke. His sandy blonde hair tussled perfectly, and his eyes calm and sincere. His arm was around her bare shoulders, but his gaze was focused on her. Not the camera. She was looking at him as well with that same adoration Annabeth still has for the boy. They were on the beach in that picture, and he wore black swim trunks; showing a well-muscled stomach, arms and legs. He glowed in the sun, and his smile was radiant. Thalia was wearing a camouflage bikini, and she wore no makeup; showing her natural beauty. Their toes were nestled deep in the sun, and the sun shone over them while the ocean was behind them; roaring with kids and adults swimming in it.

That was a good day.

But a memory she regretted.

Grabbing a text book, she resisted to grab that picture and rip it to shreds. As she closed the door for her locker she saw a handsome face; Apollo. He was leaning against a locker, wearing sunglasses as blonde hair was gelled up in the front. Perfectly messy of course. His smile blinded her, and she could feel herself starting to blush. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Thalia," he said, getting from the locker and secretly looking her over while his sunglasses covered his crystalline blue eyes. With her eyeliner, leather boots, white skinny jeans with miscellaneous rips, camouflage tight fitting jacket, and dark green tank top; she was really beautiful. As always.

"What do you want?" she growled, starting to walk away until she felt a warm, soft grasp on her arm. Her eyes widened, and she felt her arm starting to tingle where he touched her gently and fragily, as if he didn't want to break her anyway he could.

"Thalia," he said softly, looking at the back of her head. "I…I want to apologize. I want you to trust me again."

"How could I?" she asked, turning around with her eyes narrowed to slits. "You son of a-"

"Don't be like that," he said shortly.

"You talk to me again, and I contact my father," she warned, pushing his hand away.

Apollo sighed and clenched his teeth. "Jeez! Damn it Thalia! It wasn't just my fault, and you know it! To be honest…that night, our relationship…was the best days of my life."

As he walked away her shoulders trembled. As tears from her eyes dropped on the floor she started to walk the opposite direction.

She wouldn't admit it, but she felt that way also.

* * *

"You are lucky enough that you skipped the first day of school," Rachel's dad warned. Looking at her sternly. "You go tomorrow."

"But-"Rachel started.

"No," he said tiredly, then walked out of her room with an annoyed look on his face. As the door slammed loudly behind him, Rachel sighed and lay back on her bed. Her shoulder length deep red hair was smashed on the pillow starting to frizz already. Not good. As her blue eyes focused on the high ceiling she couldn't suppress a groan as well.

Around her room there were lots of exquisite things. Paintings hung on the walls instead of boys; like average teenage girls. There were paint brushes strewn on the floor and paint bottles on her dresser. Her dad would pester her about that later.

"Why is my life so boring?" she asked herself. Then she glanced out the window, and saw light pouring outside. She knew what she was going to do soon.

* * *

"I'm home!" Percy yelled, closing the door behind him and sauntering in confidently. As he walked deeper in the apartment he noticed a handwritten note on the refrigerator reading:

_Percy,_

_On a date with Paul. Be home in a few hours. Have leftovers or pizza for dinner k?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

As Percy opened the refrigerator he sighed when he only saw a few options. Yesterday's casserole, salad that was pretty wilted, and food he didn't even remember eating. Definitely pizza he decided, shutting the door with a smile.

As he grabbed the phone he dialed the number for the pizza delivery, and threw his blue back pack on the couch, got the remote, and turned the TV on; apparently his mom was watching it because the news was on. The headline read: THREE FOUND DEAD IN THE RIVER. A woman with a short blonde bon and deep green eyes was motioning with her hands and talking with that fake enthusiasm. Behind her police cars were flashing and bodies were wrapped in yellow fabric.

"Depressing," he mouthed, turning the channel to something more light.

Suddenly the phone picked up and he ordered five pizzas. Two large pepperoni's, one medium sausage, a medium cheese, and the last were a small supreme. As the guy hung up Percy groaned and got a lollipop from the stool next to him. It was blue raspberry of course.

After flipping through channels he saw nothing, and turned the TV off. As soon as the pizza dude came, he took the pizzas and paid for them. With the pizzas in hand he set four of them in the kitchen then walked back to the couch, opening the freshly made pizza. The smell of burnt cheese and greasy crsut drove him wild with anticipation. Walking back to the kitchen, chewing on some pizza, he noticed there was another note saying:

_Percy,_

_I know I should have written in the other letter but I need you to go to the store and pick up a few groceries for me. Here they are: Eggs, One percent milk, and five bags of granulated sugar and flour._

_I'll pick up the rest ok? Maybe you could invite Annabeth along as well ;D_

Percy grinned.

After he finished a good eight slices of pizza he grabbed his leather wallet and put it in his back pocket. Walking out, he breathed in the fresh air with relief. It was a better smell than the apartment. As he walked on, the sky a rich blue with no clouds, was starting to enjoy the day even more.

In a few seconds he could see the store. It was titled DELI and the lights were flickering on and off. The windows were greasy but it was bright and alive in the store.

As Percy opened the door, the bells rang loud and clear. There at the register, was the man Percy had known almost his whole life.

He was Mexican with dark, golden skin, dark brown eyes, a stubby figure and rectangular glasses. He had shoulder length black hair tied back in a ponytail as he wore a New York Yankees cap. He smiled at Percy and said,

"It's so good to see you. Haven't been coming lately."

Percy nodded. "It's been busy."

The man nodded then winked at the teenager; patting the breast pocket of his overalls.

"Bring your mom some of my special sausage k? You take one of em' root beers. No charge for friends," he said kindly with a belly chuckle.

"Really?" Percy asked, walking to the cooler at the end of the store. He knew the root beer was a give but his sausage? That was his most expensive and prized item he held at the store. As he opened the root beer-loving the feel of cold glass on his hands-, and took a large gulp; the soda sting his throat pleasurably.

"That must be really good," a female voice said.

Percy pulled his lips away from the bottle and glanced to his left where the noise had come from.

There was a girl, probably about his age. She had deep red hair that was a messy bun on her head atop her head. With deep blue eyes' they were kind and welcoming. She also had heart-shaped lips with a rosy color and freckles spotted on her face, but mainly around her nose. Wearing a white tank top splotched with paint all over and a black skirt, it showed long legs.

"It is," he agreed, closing the cap. Then he glanced at the man and said, "Best stuff in town."

The girl raised a scarlet brow testily, grabbed a root beer behind him out of the cooler, popped the lid open and took a drink. Her eyes widened and she said, 'You're right. This stuff is heaven."

Percy winked at her and her cheeks turned a slight pink; but being a boy, he didn't see that happening.

"What's your name?" he asked, taking another swig of the sweet, carbonated soda.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," she said, opening her purse and taking a few dollar bills out. The she looked up and asked, "You?"

"Percy," he said with a kind smile. "Not a long name like yours."

Rachel laughed and went to the counter, handing out her money and setting the root beer next to her.

"Keep the money," the owner insisted, putting a sun burnt hand over her tanned one. "I don't really need it chica."

Rachel's eyes softened and she pulled her hand away, grabbing several twenties from her purse and putting it on the counter. While grabbing the root beer, she smiled at the man. Percy's eyes widened as did the man's. Before they could protest she ran out the store as if a heavy burden had been layed off her shoulders.

"That lady was an angel," the owner muttered, staring at the money amazingly; as if he couldn't believe he got it. "I make this much in a week Percy. At the best of weeks."

"Nice girl," Percy agreed.

"Anyway Percy," the man said, opening the register and disposing the money into it. "You be careful. Your dad would have wanted that."

Percy gulped and nodded; the subject of his father still fresh and bare to the touch. After that incident concerning his father's death, nothing seemed the same. Grover couldn't even open the hole Percy was closing off with full force. Same with Annabeth and Thalia. He had never really mentioned the death. Although they had always known about it. It would take time for Percy to say that occasion so freely in his life. His friends understood that. Everyone carries a certain pain with them after all. Even the most friendliest and caring of persons.

"Of course," Percy agreed, walking around the store and gathering necessities his mother told him to get. "Um, how much do you know about my father?"

The man got some cleaner and began to spray down the grimy and sweaty cleaners. "I and your old man were good friends in the navy. It was bout thirteen years to fourteen years ago; a while is the main point though. He was a handsome man too; always with the ladies until he met your mother of course. She kept him in line. He was really nice, and welcoming. A natural leader no one could help to like. The main point here is, don't let his wishes die on you Percy. He was…special to me. To everyone who knew him."

As Percy nodded, paid and walked out the store he said,  
"See ya' soon Mr. Kronos."


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I'm sorry to say this, but it seems I may take a hiatus….a very long one on this story. I definitely won't give up on it, but it seems that I've lost interest you know? I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I do not like this story right now. Once I do, I will return to it.

When is that? I honestly don't know; it may be years from now. But my beta ReadingandBubbling, got me thinking. Since I think so highly of her opinion, I went with it. I'm going to write this story because I want to. Not because I'm forced.

,

Teentitanzzluva


End file.
